Summer Love
by The Scribe13
Summary: Summer is said to be the season of love. But then again who took sayings seriously?(Very small oneshot)


I DON'T OWN GLEE OR SPN.

Rachel Berry was beyond bored. Her so called friends had all gone away on some group vacation, _she _wasn't invited to, but being Rachel Barbara Berry she wouldn't take it to heart. So she sat in porch swing of her house fanning herself with a Chinese fan she found in her Daddies' room, in a blue tank top that kept riding up, and denim shorts(God help her if she bent down), with blue flip-flops. She was in desperate need of some cooling refreshments but the house was empty and she was just too _lazy,_ but the heat was getting overbearing, jumping out of the swing ran in the house got some money for her purse and cell she locked up then got into her new car (a 1970 Mustang) and drove to the nearest mini-mart.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Dean Winchester roamed through the aisles of Lama Haven, no Lie-ma anyway some backwater town store, he didn't care Sam and him were just passing through. Something they've been doing since Sammy was in diapers, this time was different, this time they were on their own. (They were finally allowed to hunt alone) The soft humming of a cheesy show tune, he was sure Sam would know, distracted him from which pie he wanted, grabbing two apple pies he walked towards the _humming_ only to find a tiny brunette bent down picking up a packets of M&Ms that fell down, going down to her level he hands her the last packet. Her big brown eyes, hidden under thick long lashes meet his hazel ones. Dropping to her level, he began to help to petite woman.

"I'm such a klutz" she said holding a few packets to her small chest, rising up.

"Happens to the best of us" Dean told her smugly.

"My name's Dean" he said his voice perfectly husky.

"Rachel" she said to him.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked biting her bottom lip, which was extremely pink and kissable, Dean noticed watching as she stretched to return the M&M's.

"Just passing through" he told her admiring how the top rode up when she stretched exposing her toned stomach. A flash of disappointment mired her face before she righted herself and slapped that award winning smile on her face.

"That's a shame" she told him loving how the sweat trickled down his chiseled face into his white V-neck hidden in a flannel shirt.

"That could be changed" he told her with a flirty tone. The leggy brunette just laughed and licked her lips.

"Oh really?" she asked folding her arms under her breast inadvertently pushing them outwards into Dean's view _'No bra'_ Dean thought _'Nice'_ smirking as her nipples came into view.

"Really" he told using that panty wetting voice he acquired in his junior year of High School.

"Uh Huh" she mumbled moving closer to him.

"Rupaul" spewed a venomous voice behind of her.

"Good Afternoon Quinn, How are you?" she told the tall blonde, robotically. And he'd have to admit beautiful **girl** behind them.

"Hi there hazel eyes" she flirted with him, "You wanna spend your time with something better" invading his personal space, running a finger down his chest.

"Like what," he said callously his eyes never leaving Rachel's "you"

"Naturally" she said smugly.

"No thanks" he told her taking Rachael's hand, rubbing his thumb on her knuckles smiling down at her.

"Your lost" she said to him flipping her long hair her walking away pausing briefly at the future Broadway star "Bye Midget"

"I have to go" she said rushing to the checkout counter her hair blocking her tears as she speed pass him dropping her driver's license in the midst of the escape.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She didn't know why she ran away from Quinn like that she was _sixteen_ now, she had to grow a backbone dammit. The cold bathroom tile made goose bumps form on her bronzed skin. Now she would never see that Dean dude again. The _man_ that had taken an interest in her much to her and all she did was cry and runaway like a little girl. The rhythmic ring of her door bell, sniffing back her tears she raced down the stairs, with a fake smile plastered on and all.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Dean Winchester did not do this often. He wasn't the sweet guy that returned stuff without expecting shit in return. But it would seem that the girl was special, so here he was at the door of her house in a suburban hell.

"_Dean?_" a disbelieving voice asked it was the girl her hair was slightly out of place her eyes red and cheeks wet He didn't know why the thought of her crying made him want to punch someone even if it was a beautiful blonde girl, Rachel was _gorgeous _even when she cried.

"You ah um dropped this at the store" he said handing the license to her.

"Thanks I didn't even know I dropped it" she took it from him, fingers brushing.

"Its okay" he said, the words coming out as a sort of comfort as he said them his hand squeezing hers for a brief second before he stepped back.

"Bye Dean!" she waved at him grinning at his smirk.

"Don't let people bring you down Rach" he was the first person to call her Rach without her correcting him. They had no idea how much of a difference they made in each other's life. Rachel smiled more, brushing off the cheerios till they became her best friends and Dean smirked whenever he saw a packet of M&Ms and hummed a bit more. All thanks to a hot summer day.

945 words, yep I am aware its short but it's still a one shot so ya' know.

Review!


End file.
